ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Abyssea - Misareaux
Destiny Odyssey is definitely confirmed to require rank 5 fame. Stop changing it back. I couldn't get it at rank 3, or 4. But got it at rank 5. This might have been changed as part of the emergency maintenance, as the quest is now definitely confirmed as rank 3 fame. ~Lombre Bismarck I have changed the Squib entry to state they belong to the family Toads. On the Toads page the squibs are listed as toads, and on the Porrogo page they are not listed at all, meaning they are incorrectly listed here. --Eriqa 14:40. March 9, 2013 Abyssea Quest Table The table has now been applied to all Abyssea pages... --Laraul 14:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Why were the jobs of the seals and the name of the abyssite removed? Also the position of the quest giver? This is important information. --Greeze 18:59, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Magian Trials should be in a separate section, since some are completed thru quests, others are completed other ways. The position of the NPC (Quest Giver) is located also in the NPC table. Having it also listed in the quest table seems redundant (especially since clicking on the NPC name gives you more precise information). --Laraul 21:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Seems like it would be alot more convenient for someone that was searching for information just to have the position in the quest table rather than to have to search through another table or click to another page. --Greeze 22:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) How many times do you have to keep changing this table to a non-standard format?? Shouldn't it be obvious by now if people keep changing it back that you should quit with changing the tables?!?! Tables are there for quick reference of information, so others dont have to constantly clck back and forth 100x over to get the information (BTW, I am only one of about 7 people so far who have reverted your changes). If you have a look at any other reputation quest table (see http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Bastok_Quests/Reputation_List for eg), they are in the same format also... so why should abyssea tables be any different? I am reverting the change on this page (someone else reverted another one of the pages already). Mayoyama of Shiva First... the "Resistance Ops" header that lies within the middle of the table instantly breaks when you the table is sorted by any column. So REMOVE IT or DISABLE SORTING of the columns! Also, those tables reside on a separate page... not on the main zone page. And they do not follow the same format used here (no Reward column). Why are these quests listed on this page anyhow? Another thing... the new Oasis skin severely reduces the width available that was available previously. As a result the tables look cluttered and cramped. --Laraul 05:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) There's a topic on this matter in the wiki forums, where people go to discuss things BEFORE making changes. Your input would be appreciated. Daremo 05:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Took out the "class=sortable" since it is obviously causing issues (not that I can see a need to use the sort function anyway). And as for WHY the quests are on the main page, its for ease of access to the information. You may enjoy having to click through multiple links to get to the information but clearly others dont. And its not these pages, but the whole G.D. wiki that looks cramped and fugly; just gonna have to get used to it or change to monobook. Mayoyama of Shiva 10:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The quest table on this page looks nothing like it does on the Misareaux Coast page. --Laraul 02:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Give it up would you... geez... Mayoyama, I am not giving up... the layout inconsistent, which contradicts one of the reasons given why it should stay as is. The page layout REALLY sucks. And your arguments in particular are incredibly weak. I would go as far as say incorrect. --Laraul 10:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Given your track record of arguing with people over already accepted formats (and going even as far as trying to enforce that all the images are of a particular file format even after you got warnings from admin), I dont think you have much cred to rely on. The fact is that you are obviously out for an argument, and seem to quite enjoy doing so. As for your "The page layout REALLY sucks" comment, you may want to refer to a previous comment of "its not only these pages, but the whole G.D. wiki that looks cramped and fugly; just gonna have to get used to it or change to monobook". Now, how about you go work on something PRODUCTIVE like filling in the information on pages that are still not complete rather than flogging the poor dead horse that is this debate. The tables were in the same format for ages before you went ahead without asking and changed them. If it upsets you so much, make a table for yourself on your userpage in the way you like it. Let's move forward and look towards the upcoming update, which I am sure will keep all of the regular posters busy for a while as the information trickles in. Mayoyama of Shiva 05:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Lauraul, you need to stop acting like an authority figure on the wiki. Also, calling someone's arguments "weak" without addressing them at all is a logical fallacy (Appeal to force). I do not care much what the tables actually look like, and it's OK for the Bastion Ops to be listed as quests in the area (they appear in the quest list), but I do care if meaningful, useful information is removed from the page just because you don't like it. Consider this a warning, and I don't want to see any more edit warring. Tahngarthortalk- 06:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC)